Saleucami
|Sektor=Suolriep-Sektor |System=Saleucami-SystemThe Essential Atlas |Entfernung= |Koordinaten=S-8 |xyz= |Sterne=1: Stisste |Satellit= |Monde=2 |Hyperraumroute= |Klasse=Terrestrisch |Landschaft=Berge, Vulkane, Höhlen, Sumpf, Wüsten |Kontinent= |Atmosphäre= |Hydrosphäre= |Klima=Heiß |Sehenswürdigkeiten=*CalderaRepublik – Aayla Undercover *Lawquane-Farm *Tunnel AchtundachtzigNeue Klone, gleicher Krieg |Zusammensetzung= |Gravitation= |Durchmesser=14.920 km |Tageslänge=26 Standardstunden |Jahreslänge=392 Standard-Tage |Ureinwohner= |Fauna=Nuna |Flora=Großer Kuchenbaum |Einwanderer=*Wroonianer (36%) *Weequay (8%) *Gran (8%) *Menschen (6%) *Twi'leks (4%) *Andere (38%) |Einwohnerzahl=1,4 Mrd. |Sprache=*Basic *Wroonianisch |Städte= |Staaten= |Raumstation= |Raumhafen= |Besitzer= |Regierung=Korporation |Importe=Nahrungsmittel, Rohstoffe |Exporte=Medizin, Pflanzen, Technologie, fertige Güter |Zugehörigkeit=*Techno-Union *Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme *Jabba Desilijic TiureEmpire at War - Forces of Corruption *Zann-Konsortium }} Saleucami ist ein Planet im Äußeren Rand der Galaxis, der am Talcene Transit im Suolriep-Sektor liegt. Da es eine noch recht junge Welt ist, brachte sie keine intelligenten Spezies hervor, wurde jedoch von verschiedenen Völkern kolonisiert. Die Techno-Union nahm den Planeten ab 35 VSY in ihren Besitz und wandelte ihn in eine ihrer Produktionsstätten um. Während der Klonkriege kämpften die Jedi sowohl in Saleucamis Orbit als auch auf der Oberfläche gegen den Droiden-General Grievous. Gegen Ende des Krieges war der Planet Schauplatz einer mehr als fünf Monate andauernden Schlacht der beiden Blöcke, die viele Opfer forderte. Geografie und Lage miniatur|links|Saleucamis Landschaft Saleucami liegt am Talcene Transit, einer Versorgungslinie von Schiffen, die Waren von der Perlemianischen Handelsstraße zu miniatur|Saleucamis Oberflächeden Kuthic Worlds transportieren. Die Oberfläche des Planeten ist von zahlreichen Asteroideneinschlägen, die Krater und Seen hinterließen, gezeichnet. Diese Krater – auch Calderas genannt''Republik'' – Aayla Undercover – sind die einzigen fruchtbaren Stellen auf dem sonst dürren und öden Planeten. Auf Saleucami gibt es auch Sumpfgebiete, die teilweise als Farmland genutzt werden. Die jüngsten und größten Calderas waren die ersten Stellen, an denen sich die wroonianischen Siedler ab circa 6.100 VSY niedergelassen haben. Dort fanden sie meist heiße Quellen und Lavaadern vor. Sie nannten den Planeten Saleucami, was in ihrer Sprache „Oase“ bedeutet. Da die relativ junge Welt keinerlei intelligente Spezies hervorgebracht hat, konnten die Siedler die Welt voll und ganz für sich behaupten. Neben den Siedlern lebten dort Eopies, Reeks und Nunas. Saleucami war für Siedlungsprojekte vielversprechend, aufgrund des angenehmen Klimas und der hohen geothermischen Aktivitäten. Der Planet war während seines Sonnenzyklus hohen Temperaturschwankungen ausgesetzt, bedingt durch seine elliptische Umlaufbahn um Stisste. Geschichte Frühgeschichte Seit seiner frühen Besiedlung durch die Wroonianer zog es viele andere Spezies ebenfalls auf den Planeten; darunter Menschen, Weequay, Gran und Twi'leks. Bald wurde die Welt zu einem bedeutenden Handelsposten im Äußeren Rand. Obwohl auf der gesamten, von Wüsten dominierten Oberfläche Siedlungen anzutreffen waren, konnte nur eine einzige von ihnen als Stadt bezeichnet werden. Dort befanden sich auch die Raumhäfen des Planeten. Unter der Stadt ist die geothermische Aktivität besonders hoch, so dass sie dazu genutzt werden konnte, Energie zu produzieren, um so auch die kalten Wüstennächte zu überstehen. Saleucami wurde mit der Zeit bekannt für seine medizinischen Exporte wie Mineralwasser und Wurzelsekrete. Letztere waren sehr beliebt bei den Zealots von Psusan, die drei Kolonien entlang des Talcene Transits dominierten und gute Preise zahlten. Die Industrialisierung ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, als die Korporationen des Sektors mit der Ausbeutung der geothermischen Energie des Planeten begannen. Kalter Krieg Während des Kalten Krieges wurde der Planet kurzzeitig von der Hammer-Station bedroht, doch Einsatzteams beider Seiten gelang es, die Kampf-Station zu zerstören. Ein bekannter Kriegs-Held, der auch an der Zerstörung der Station beteiligt gewesen war, erhielt die Aufnahme eines Notrufs, laut dem ein Schiff mit wertvollen Gütern auf dem Planeten abgestürzt war. Möglicherweise schickte er einen Gefährten dorthin, um zu sehen, was geborgen werden konnte. (Schatzsuche: „Bergungsdienst“) Ungefähr zur selben Zeit benötigte ein Huttenkartell-Vollstrecker auf Saleucami einen konstanten Stim-Vorrat, um körperlich in Höchstform zu bleiben und engagierte deswegen einen Unterwelt-Händler, um diese zu besorgen. Um 35 VSY nahm die Techno-Union Saleucami in ihren Besitz und wandelte ihn in eine ihrer Produktionsstätten um. Verfolgung von Grievous miniatur|links|Der Raumkampf im Orbit Saleucamis Nachdem es dem Droiden-General Grievous gelungen war, das Mitglied des Jedi-Rats Eeth Koth gefangen zu nehmen, steuerte er mit seiner Flotte das Saleucami-System an. Als er an Bord seines Flaggschiffs seinem Taktikdroiden TV-94 die Vorbereitungen zur Landung auf Saleucami befahl, trat eine republikanische Flotte aus dem Hyperraum aus. Grievous hatte jedoch damit gerechnet, dass die Jedi zur Rettung ihres Ordenbruders anrücken würden. Obi-Wan Kenobi erteilte seiner Flotte den Angriffsbefehl, während Klon-Kommandant Cody die Koordinaten von Grievous’ Flaggschiff an Anakin Skywalker und Adi Gallia übertrug. Die beiden Jedi waren dem System an Bord eines Jedi-Botschafter-Shuttles noch ferngeblieben und sprangen nun in den Hyperraum, um während des Schlachtgetümmels unbemerkt an das feindliche Kommandoschiff andocken zu können. Im feindlichen Schiff angekommen, eilten sie zur Brücke, wo sie Meister Koth retten wollten. Währenddessen hatte Grievous den Kreuzer Kenobis mit einem Traktorstrahl erfasst und bereitete das Entern vor. Während Kenobi und Grievous sich duellierten, erreichten Skywalker und Gallia die Brücke, wo sie jedoch von TV-94 und einigen BX-Kommandodroiden erwartet wurden. TV-94 drohte, Koth mittels Elektroschocks zu töten, sollten die Jedi auch nur einen Schritt tun. Letztendlich konnten die beiden Jedi den Taktikdroiden sowie die Kommandodroiden zerstören und Meister Koth befreien. Meister Kenobi war es inzwischen gelungen, Grievous in die Flucht zu schlagen, daher bat er Skywalker und Gallia, ihm den Rückweg auf sein Flaggschiff abzuschneiden. Aufgrund des kritischen Zustands Koths, eilte Adi Gallia alleine Grievous entgegen, während Skywalker und Koth zurück zu ihrem Shuttle gingen. Als sich der Droiden-General schon in Sicherheit auf seinem Schiff wähnte, attackiert Adi Gallia ihn; sie konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass Grievous durch einen plötzlichen Druckabfall entkommen konnte. Gallia und Kenobi eilten zum Haupthangar des Zerstörers, wo Skywalker sie mit dem Shuttle auflas. Grievous bestieg derweil das Landungsschiff, aber als es gerade abgelegt hatte, wurde es von einem größeren Trümmerteil von Kenobis ehemaligem Schiff getroffen. Es trudelte nun in Saleucamis Atmosphäre hinein, sodass Grievous und seine Kampfdroiden gezwungen waren, das Schiff über Rettungskapseln zu verlassen. Während Skywalker den Raumkampf koordinierte, führte Kenobi zusammen mit Cody und Captain Rex die Landungsoperation an. miniatur|Kenobi kämpft gegen Grievous. General Grievous wollte Saleucami nach dem gescheiterten Landeversuch seiner Truppen schnellstmöglich wieder verlassen. Seine Droiden konnten jedoch nicht die Flotte kontaktieren, da die Transmitter aller Rettungskapseln bis auf einer zerstört worden waren. So konzentrierte Grievous seine Bemühungen darauf, diese Kapsel zu finden. Derweil hatten Obi-Wan Kenobi und seine Streitkräfte das abgestürzte Landungsschiff von Grievous ausfindig gemacht und begannen mit der Spurensuche. Um eine größere Fläche absuchen zu können, teilte Kenobi seine Truppen auf. Captain Rex begab sich mit Jesse, Hardcase und Kix auf Speederbikes in die Sumpfgebiete, während Kenobi mit der Streitmacht die Wüste durchkämmte. Auf dem Weg durch die Sumpfgebiete Saleucamis wurde Rex von zwei feindlichen Kommandodroiden angeschossen und schwer verwundet. Da Rex’ Männer sahen, dass sie sich auf Ackerland befanden, machten sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Farmer, um für die kommende Nacht Unterschlupf zu finden. Die Twi'lek Suu stellte ihnen den Stall für die Nacht zur Verfügung, wo sie ihren Captain versorgten. Derweil konnten Kenobis Männer den Standort einer weiteren intakten Rettungskapsel herausfinden, so dass sie sich auf dem Weg dorthin machten. Rex’ Männer setzten die Operation fort und ließen Rex zur Genesung auf der Farm zurück. Nachdem Kenobi die gesuchte Kapsel erreicht hatte, bat er Jesse, Hardcase und Kix, sich ebenfalls dorthin zu begeben, um Grievous mit so viel Feuerkraft wie möglich zu empfangen. Captain Rex hatte am Abend Bekanntschaft mit dem Besitzer der Farm, dem desertierten Klonkrieger Cut Lawquane, und dessen Familie gemacht. Inzwischen hatten auch Grievous und seine Kampfdroiden die Kapsel erreicht. Der Droiden-General befahl, ein Shuttle zu ihrer Position zu beordern und sich auf einen Bodenkampf einzustellen. Beim Spielen auf den Feldern stießen Lawquanes Kinder, Jekk und Shaeeah auf eine weitere Rettungskapsel und aktivierten versehentlich eine Reihe BX-Kommandodroiden, die nun auf das Haus zukamen. Obwohl Rex entschlossen war, an der Seite Cuts zu kämpfen, bat dieser ihn, als letzte Verteidungslinie für seine Familie im oberen Stockwerk zu dienen. Das von Grievous’ beorderte Shuttle erreichte derweil das Schlachtfeld, so dass Obi-Wan Kenobi allen Schützen befahl, es an der Landung zu hindern. Da die Massentreiber-Kanone des AT-TEs überhitzt war, sah sich Kenobi gezwungen, den Droiden-General persönlich anzugreifen. Im Laufe des Duells konnte sich das separatistische Shuttle jedoch soweit nähern, dass Grievous sich mit Hilfe seines Seilwerfers an dessen Außenhülle festhaken und Saleucami verlassen konnte. Nach einem erbitterten Kampf war es Cut und Rex schließlich gelungen, die Kommandodroiden allesamt zu neutralisieren. Am nächsten Morgen verließ Rex die Farm wieder, ohne den Deserteur Cut zu melden. Er begab sich zurück zu seiner Streitmacht, die Saleucami wieder verließ. Schattenarmee und Belagerung Im Zuge von Nachforschungen auf dem Planeten Anzat fanden die Jedi Tholme und Aayla Secura heraus, dass Sora Bulq, einer von Graf Dookus Schergen und Dunkler Jedi, sich regelmäßig nach Saleucami begeben hatte. Für sie deutete alles darauf hin, dass sich dort eine separatistische Basis befand, in der Anzati-Attentäter Morgukai-Klone ausbildeten. Daher beschloss Tholme, nach Saleucami zu reisen, um mehr über Sora Bulq und dessen Machenschaften herauszufinden. Auf dem Planeten angekommen, traf er auf Meister Zao, der ihn auf die Magmahöhlen unterhalb der Stadt verwies. Tholme fand heraus, dass die Separatisten auf Saleucami eine ganze Armee aus Morgukai-Klonen, ausgehend von dem Nikto Bok, heranzüchteten. In einer Holo-Übertragung teilte Tholme seine Erkenntnisse Aayla Secura mit und bat sie, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Republik sofort Truppen nach Saleucami entsandte. Nachdem er von Sora Bulq attackiert worden war, gelang es ihm, sich zu verstecken und erste Sabotageakte durchzuführen. Bulq befahl währenddessen, die Klonanlagen tiefer in die Höhlen zu bringen, um dem bevorstehenden Angriff der Republik besser standhalten zu können. Diese entsandte drei Bataillone unter dem Oberbefehl von Meister Oppo Rancisis und dessen Stellvertreter Quinlan Vos nach Saleucami. In einer Rede vor dem Galaktischen Senat bezeichnete Kanzler Palpatine Saleucami zusammen mit Mygeeto und Felucia als „Triade des Bösen“, da sie wichtige Bastionen der Konföderation waren.Labyrinth des Bösen (Seite 184) Durch eine fünfmonatige Belagerung des Planeten war es den republikanischen Truppen gelungen, die Morgukai-Schattenarmee der Separatisten am Verlassen von Saleucami zu hindern. Jedoch ging ihnen allmählich der Proviant und Nachschub aus. Neben Rancisis und Vos waren noch die Jedi Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk, Sian Jeisel, Ausar Auset, Xiaan Amersu sowie A'Sharad Hett in die Kämpfe verwickelt. Die Flotte im Orbit des Planeten befehligte Captain Sagoro Autem. Die Jedi und ihre Truppen definierten als Hauptangriffsziel die Schildgeneratoren und Ionen-Geschütze, die den Rand des feindlichen Stützpunktes in einer Caldera schützten und ein Bombardement aus dem All unmöglich machten. Oppo Rancisis, ein Meister der Schlachtmeditation, koordinierte die Angriffe seiner Truppen vom Hauptquartier aus. Im Zuge einer Offensive wurde Ausar Auset getötet, doch offenbarte sich am Ort seines Todes ein Tunnel, der in das feindliche Lager führte. Vos und Jeisel machten dadurch einen Schildgenerator ausfindig und sprengten ihn. Obwohl Aayla Secura und ihr Jäger-Geschwader dadurch einige Geschütze ausschalten konnten und die Truppen weiter vorrückten, konnten die Kreuzer aus dem Orbit noch nicht in das Kampfgeschehen eingreifen, da ein planetares Geschütz im Stadtzentrum immer noch aktiv war. Nachdem er befohlen hatte, das Hauptquartier nach vorne zu verlegen, brach Vos auf, um das feindliche Terrain rund um die Caldera auszukundschaften. Währenddessen war es Meister Tholme gelungen, die Kühlstation des separatistischen Stützpunktes zu sabotieren. Der per Hologramm zugeschaltete Graf Dooku befahl seinen Untergebenen, umgehend eine Möglichkeit zu finden, um Tholme auszuschalten. Captain Autem teilte Meister Rancisis mit, dass zwar neuer Proviant aus Coruscant eingetroffen sei, die Flüchtlinge aus der Stadt ihre Situation jedoch erschwerten. Rancisis wollte dennoch in Hinblick auf den Jedi-Kodex die Flüchtlinge nicht vernachlässigen, zumal er einen neuen Plan erdacht hatte. In der Stadt existierte das Nachtleben in den Bars stellenweise immer noch, da die Menschen sie aufsuchten, um die Qualen des Krieges zu vergessen.Republik – Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg Am nächsten Morgen starteten die republikanischen Streitkräfte eine weitere Offensive durch die Stadt. Im Zuge eines Straßenkampfes stießen Quinlan Vos und Aayla Secura auf den separatistischen Befehlshaber Tol Skorr. Indem er gegenüber Secura vorgab, Skorr verfolgen zu wollen, begab sich Vos zusammen mit letzterem in das separatistische Hauptquartier zu einem vereinbarten Treffen mit Sora Bulq und dem zugeschalteten Graf Dooku. Der Sith-Lord befahl dem Doppelagenten Vos, dessen früheren Meister Tholme ausfindig zu machen und zu töten. Am Abend starteten die Separatisten einen Angriff auf das republikanische Lager. Skorr führte einige Morgukai-Klone gegen die Jedi in den Kampf, während die Anzati-Attentäter in Oppo Rancisis’ Gemächer eindrangen. Der Jedi-Meister konnte sie zwar allesamt besiegen, jedoch war der Anzati-Angriff nur eine Ablenkung, so dass Sora Bulq Rancisis hinterrücks erstechen konnte. Inzwischen hatte Vos seinen früheren Meister Tholme in den Lava-Kammern zum Duell gestellt, wobei Vos als Sieger hervorzugehen schien, da Tholme in die Lave stürzte. Nach dem Angriff fanden sich alle Jedi wieder im Hauptquartier ein. Da niemand die Angriffspläne des getöteten Meisters Rancisis kannte, gab Quinlan Vos vor, durch seine telemetrischen Fähigkeiten als Kiffar die Pläne aus Rancisis' Leiche lesen zu können. Er teilte den anderen mit, dass Rancisis Ablenkungsangriffe aus der Luft und vom Boden aus geplant hatte, damit sich ein Team in das gegnerische Lager hineinschleichen und die Energiezufuhr für den Schutzschild kappen könnte. Vos und Secura erklärten sich bereit, das Lager zu infiltrieren, während die restlichen Jedi die Streitkräfte anführten. Nach dem Beginn der Großoffensive war es Secura und Vos gelungen, Sprengsätze an der Energiezufuhr des Schilds anzubringen. Danach begab sich Vos in das separatistische Befehlszentrum, wo Graf Dooku versuchte, ihn endgültig auf die Dunkle Seite zu ziehen, indem er Vos' Geliebte Khaleen Hentz des Verrats bezichtigte. Vos stellte sich jedoch auf die Seite der Jedi und in diesem Moment betrat der totgeglaubte Tholme den Raum. Gemeinsam lieferten sie sich ein Duell mit Bulq und Skorr, während aufgrund eines Sabotageakts die Lava große Teile der Klon-Anlagen überschwemmte und den Schildgenerator zerstörte. Nachdem die Jedi Xiaan Amersu an Bord ihres Sternjägers mit dem planetaren Geschütz kollidierte, konnte die republikanische Flotte mit dem Bombardement beginnen. Nachdem Vos Dookus Handlanger getötet hatte, zog er sich zusammen mit Tholme, Secura und Hentz aus dem feindlichen Stützpunkt, der nun dem Turbolaser-Feuer der ''Venator''-Kreuzer ausgesetzt war, zurück. miniatur|links|[[Stass Allie patrouilliert auf Saleucami.]] Mit der Zerstörung der separatistischen Klon-Anlagen endete die Belagerung von Saleucami. Der Jedi-Rat bat den Senat, den Bewohnern der Stadt beim Wiederaufbau ihrer Heimat zu helfen. Nachdem die Jedi, die die Belagerung angeführt hatten, von Saleucami abgezogen worden waren, verblieb nur noch ein kleines Truppenkontingent – angeführt von Jedi-Meister Stass Allie – auf dem Planeten, um die Aufräumarbeiten zu koordinieren. Die ehemaligen Schlachtfelder waren von Trümmern übersät und Aasfresser machten sich über die gefallenen Klone her. Als später Kanzler Palpatine die Order 66 ausrief, die alle Jedi zu Verrätern der Republik machte, flogen Stass Allie sowie Klon-Kommandant Neyo und ein weiterer Klonkrieger auf 74-Z Düsenschlitten Patrouille. Die beiden Klone positionierten sich nach Erhalt der Order hinter Allie und schossen sie ab. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|rechts|Konzeptzeichnung der Oberfläche Saleucamis * Saleucami war der letzte Planet, der zu hinzugefügt wurde. Er war ursprünglich Teil einer Reihe von Planeten, die in der Vorproduktion entwickelt wurden, um sie für eine vorgesehene Übersicht der Klonkriege als Einleitung des Films zu zeigen. * Der Name „Saleucami“ wurde zunächst einem Konzept namens „Brücken-Planet“ zugeordnet. Der Planet sollte hängende, parabelförmige Städte mit Wolkenkratzern zeigen. Saleucami sollte die Hochburg der Techno-Union sein und zusammen mit anderen separatistischen Bollwerken als Einleitung in Die Rache der Sith gezeigt werden. Das Konzept des „Brücken-Planeten“ wurde schließlich Cato Neimoidia zugeordnet. * Saleucami sollte dann der Planet sein, auf dem Stass Allie sterben würde, nachdem ihr Tod zunächst auf Felucia geplant war. Nach anfänglichen Zeichnungen, die Saleucami als eine windige Wüstenwelt zeigten, griff man auf einige unbenutzte Konzepte für Felucia zurück. Sie zeigten eine Landschaft, die von aufgeblasenen Pflanzen dominiert war. * Saleucami wurde für den Film Die Rache der Sith entwickelt und in den Klonkriege-Comics Aayla Undercover und Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg wieder aufgegriffen. In der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars ist der Planet Schauplatz in den Episoden Grievous' Hinterhalt (Orbit) und Der Deserteur (Oberfläche). Quellen * * * *''Republik'' – Aayla Undercover *''Republik'' – Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Empire at War - Forces of Corruption'' *''Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg'' * * * * Einzelnachweise bg:Салукамай cs:Saleucami en:Saleucami es:Saleucami fi:Saleucami fr:Saleucami it:Saleucami ja:サルーカマイ nl:Saleucami pt:Saleucami ru:Салукемай sv:Saleucami Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Saleucami-Systems Kategorie:Planeten des Suolriep-Sektors Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes Kategorie:Legends